


King of My Heart

by DancingInferno



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Hazel Levesque is A Sweetheart, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Hurt/Comfort, King Nico di Angelo, M/M, Mentioned Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Omega Will Solace, Prince Will Solace, Protective Hazel Levesque, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Mess, will solace needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInferno/pseuds/DancingInferno
Summary: Emperor Nico of Inferis became a scary conqueror after his closest relatives death.Prince Will of Solis is the oldest son of the King.When people of Inferis attack, he offers himself in order to save his family and people.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque & Will Solace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Maria di Angelo/Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Royal bride

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo  
> This is royal × omegaverse au
> 
> And Nico is an asshole alpha emperor here  
> Because why not  
> Will is, well, technically the empress and tries his best to survive with him  
> (He's an omega btw)
> 
> Probably not what people expected, because I noticed that their dynamic is usually different

Will was on his knees. 

It was really uncomfortable. The heavy, metal shackles were hurting his fragile wrists. His body was hurt from the hits guards gave him.

But his royal bred and pride was shining, no matter how humiliated he was. William was aware, that in order to keep his kingdom and family safe, he has to suffer a bit. Every pain was worth it, if it was for good of his people.

The huge, black door opened, and the Emperor of Inferis entered the room.

Will immediately looked down.

His fate was once again the hands of an alpha.

* * *

Long ago there were two kingdoms,

Solis and Inferis.

Saying that they were close is a mistake. 

They both weren't interested in getting closer or starting a war.

They co-existed in peace.

The peace lasted for hundreds of years.

Everything changed when Emperor Hades of Inferis and Empress Maria died. 

Princess Bianca was the one who took the throne. She was 17, and the Council decided that she's ready for that role.

They were wrong...

Empress Bianca Di Angelo died month after her coronation. She killed herself. She said she couldn't live with the pressure left on her. She wanted to be a free huntress not an empress. 

For next three years the Concil was taking care of Inferis.

The day Prince Nicholas Di Angelo turned 18, was the start of big changes in the world.

Nico wasn't like his sister or father.

He was much stronger and colder. Or that's what people thought when they saw him.

In one year Emperor Nicholas conquered many lands and enlarged the territory of Inferis twice.

He was unstoppable, because kingdoms of Mare and Caelum didn't want to star a war with him. Losing Inferis as an ally was not a good thing.

The Emperor wanted to have more. 

When he took what he could, he decided to take Solis too.

People of Solis weren't really good in fighting. 

There were mostly healers, musicians and artists. Some people were good in archery. They were really peaceful. 

When Inferis attacked, they obviously weren't ready for that. 

The Emperor didn't destroy the Kingdom right away.

He wanted to, but Prince William of Solis stopped him by giving him an offer.

Will offered himself in order to protect his people.

* * *

Well, the Emperor was much different than people were saying.

First of all, he didn't had any scary demon horns or claws. He looked like an usual man, just more edgy and way too much covered in eyeliner. His fashion taste was also terrible. Really, he probably had all known shades of black in his closet, and if he ever starts to get bored with them, he will probably find some new ones.

Will tried to don't look at him and pretend to be calm and submissive. When Emperor came closer, a strange shudder came through Will's body. Then a cold hand pulled his hair and forced him to look right in Emperor's eyes. 

Will had to admit, that he was pretty attractive. His eyes were looking like dark chocolate and his hair were dark and smooth. He had sharp facial features, and Will noticed some scars on his right cheek. It made him even more hotter than he was. 

"So you offered yourself in order to bring peace? Such a heroic act, I must admit." Emperor smiled, and Will really tried to not shiver. Man, he was both hot and scary. 

"Well, you don't look bad, actually." Emperor grabbed Will's chin. It was painful, his hands weren't gentle for anyone. "I must say, that you're lucky, Sunshine. I accepted you as my bride." 

Emperor pushed him on the floor. Will was really proud of himself at that moment. He was silent the whole time, didn't insult his future husband and saved his Kingdom!

At that moment Will didn't think of possible consequences caused by his decision.

He never thought how much his life will change, just because of his little idea.


	2. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor seems to be heartless.
> 
> But is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo  
> Their age in the beginning  
> Bianca - 17  
> Nico - 15  
> Hazel - 12

First of all, Nico never thought that being Emperor is his destiny.

His father was a strong and healthy man, same with his mother. Besides, there was always Bianca, who was the oldest. In case something happens to their parents, Bianca was the next Empress. 

That's what Nico used to think, when he was young and foolish.

His parents were strong, but they weren't gods. They were just human and they were mortal, no matter what people often said. The assassination of his parents was a big shock. Suddenly, Nico and his sisters were left alone. At that moment Bianca was 17, so the Council decided, that she's ready to became the new Empress.

Bullshit. 

Nico saw her falling apart. He tried to help her, to talk to her, but it was useless. Bianca changed. She built walls around her, so no one could knew what was happening in her mind.

Nico was the one, who found her dead body hanging from the ceiling. 

Nico was shattered, but he had to stay strong for Hazel. She was only 12. He thought that he will became next Emperor immediately, but it seemed that this time Council learned a lesson. 

Nico's 18 birthday was also the day of his coronation.

Honestly, the worst birthday in his life.

He was dressed in black attires with silver accents. He was feeling uncomfortable. They were too tight, his muscles were too toned. The cloak, that was also black, was overly decorated with sliver and fur. That was really unnecessary. Nico was feeling like a Christmas tree, not like an Emperor. 

The Crown was heavy on his head, feeling like it doesn't belong here.

The Council was definitely the worst part of this whole ruling thing.

It was filled with corrupted man, who were caring only about their money, not their kingdom. Nico tried to fight with them, he really did, but...

The law of Inferis was blocking all his moves. Emperor couldn't do anything without the consent of the Council. 

Nico was aware, that if he shows weakness, the Council will use it against him. He decided to show them, that he's stronger than they thought, and that he won't let them control him.

Nico became a scary conqueror, even if he was feeling terrible every time he attacked lands near Inferis.

Two years passed, and he finally understood Bianca. 

He was feeling cold and empty with every day spended as an Emperor.

Until he attacked Solis, and one certain prince decided to sacrifice himself for his people.

The day William became his bride, was the day something changed in Nico's cold world.

But he couldn't really express it, because Council might try to kill Will. 

He had to play their game, as long as the councils think their position is safe.

* * *

Well, Inferis sure wasn't a nice and warm kingdom as Solis.

But Will really didn't expect, that he will get locked in a tower protected by a small army. It's not like he would try to run away. He couldn't take that risk, his family was the most important for him.

At least that tower wasn't that terrible inside. Really, a real bed was a luxury, comparing to the place he was locked when he arrived here. 

Will wasn't sure what should he think about his future husband. Sure, he was treating him like an asshole, but... There was something in his eyes, that told Will, that it's just an act. 

Will was sitting next to the window, thinking about his current situation. He was wondering, if he's really safe as the future Empress. He was not a child anymore, he knew that there are people, who will try to get rid of him. He wasn't afraid of that, honesty. Will was perfectly able to protect himself. 

Suddenly, someone opened the door. 

The Emperor entered the room with a strange look on his face.

Will immediately stood up. 

"Leave. I'll take care of him" Nico said to the guards.

"But, Your Highness-" Knight was trying to argue with him.

"I said leave. Unless you want to lose any part of your body?" Emperor gave him a cold stare.

"N-no. We're leaving now, Your Majesty" The other guard pushed him partner away.

The Emperor came closer to him, and for one second Will forgot how to breathe. He was really handsome, he had to admit. His dark as obsidian eyes were shining in the darkness of room, just like someone put a thousand of stars into them. His hair were black and really smooth, and Will had to stop himself from touching them. His skin was ivory, and he looked kinda like a ghost. 

Will was sure that his face was red. 

His eyes widened, when Emperor whispered something to his ear.

Bad decisions were sure Will's biggest talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a cliffhanger?  
> Noooo?
> 
> https://tellonym.me/lexneedshelp
> 
> Send me tells if you want to


	3. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor is not like he seemed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, and sorry that it's so short, but I had a terrible writeblock 
> 
> I'll try to be more active 💖

Emperor came close to him and whispered.

"The Council is listening to every word we say, so we need to be careful. I'll try to get us out of here, just trust me."

Will nodded.   
As he thought, something was wrong with Inferis. If Council was really listening to everything they say then... he was even more unsafe in the castle. It seemed that the Emperor is helpless. 

"Pack the things you need the most. I'll explain later." Emperor said. Then he starterd to destroy the room.

Will quickly packed his things. Not that he had much, since he rest of his things was probably on their way from Solis. When he was ready, he quickly looked at the room. It was a complete mess, just like someone was fighting in there. The Emperor was looking strange inside of it.

  
Speaking of which, Nico gave Will a strange look, just like he wanted to guess his thoughts. 

"Take my hand and close your eyes." Said the dark-haired man.

Will placed his trembling hand on the bigger, gloved hand.

"Don't be scared, just trust me."

Will closed his eyes.

Few seconds later his body was falling in an indescribable emptiness.

* * *

Well, Will wasn't sure what's going on.

Of course he knew, that there are people with blessings and special talents. He was one of these himself, and he was pretty sure that the Emperor was one of them too. 

How other would he conquer so much land in such short time?

So, Will wasn't shocked that the Emperor has a blessing. He just didn't expect his future husband to teleport him somewhere.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful place. The glade in front of him was huge, fulled with colorful, glowing flowers and mysterious plants. Dark trees were surrounding them from all sides, and for the first time he arrived in Inferis, Will could say that he feels safe. He was enchanted by the view. It reminded him of old fairytales his mother used to tell him.

"Do you, uh, like this place?" The Emperor was standing behind him awkwardly. He seemed to be nervous, and that was strange for Will. He wasn't anyone important, why someone would act like he is?

"Yes, my lord. It's an honour to be here with you." Will bowed his head and bared his neck as a sign of submission.

"Um, listen you... I mean, you don't have to be so, uh, formal?" The Emperor stuttered. "What I want to say is... when we aren't in Palace, you can forget about the royal etiquette. I want to treat you as an equal since we're going to get married soon."

"Ah, if course. I'll try to be more... chill then." Will gave the Emperor a shy smile. 

They were standing in an awkward silence for few moments, until Will decided to speak.

"So, why did you brought me here? You said you will explain everything, so please, go ahead."

  
The Emperor gave him a long stare. His dreamy, obsidian eyes were drilling into his soul. Then, he started speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hxh reference  
> Congratulations to the ones who saw it :3
> 
> ig: @lexneedshelp

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Nico became a hot asshole  
> But did he really?
> 
> You'll see 👀 
> 
> Idk when the next update will be 🤷


End file.
